


EndTale

by TetraJ



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetraJ/pseuds/TetraJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pacifist route is complete, the barrier is broken, and monsters are free, but Sans remembers, that they did it, that in the last run, they showed no mercy, and killed everyone. Now, it is Chara, not Frisk, who has been set free.<br/>Trojan, it's time to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The surface was beautiful, just as I expected. We eye-guzzled the land, as the sun shone onto the land, and sparkled the waters.  
"Isn't it beautiful everyone?" King Asgore marveled, though I only looked at him for a second, I could see that his eyes were full of wonder.  
"Sans?" Papyrus nudged me out of a trance. "What is that?" He said, pointing to the giant orb.  
"We call that the sun" I answered back, not even taken back that Papyrus had no idea what it was.  
I turned my head slowly, hoping I would see the pleasant smile of Frisk on their face, but when I looked at them, they were smiling deviously, looking directly at the plains below, scanning them.  
When they looked at me, they gave me an evil grin, and shone their teeth.  
"I warned ya kid" I thought to myself, struggling to uphold my cheery grin, "I warned ya..."  
I hoped, to the pits of my SOUL, that it didn't really happen, that the last reset was just a huge elaborate dream, but no matter how hard I tried to push it out of my mind, I knew that it happened. I knew that Frisk actually killed everyone, even me, Frisk's last hope to turn back from their path, but they didn't listen. Now it isn't even them any more, but... It.  
I left them with Toriel after everyone else left to explore the surface, but being lazy as I was, I wandered back to the underground. I walked slowly through the ruins, appreciating the sights and sounds, as if I would never see it again.  
I walked to Toriel's house, and stepped through the little hallway that was below the house, and took the entrance to Snowdin. I didn't want to teleport, so as I could absorb as much peacefulness as I could.  
Once I walked through Papyrus' gate, I stopped at my old sentry.  
"So many... memories." I said as I slowly looked down at the blank snow and shed a light tear as I terrified myself, imagining the screams of the innocent, being slaughtered by the fallen child.  
I trudged through the snow, and my own memories, until I reached our house.  
I just stood outside of it, scanning it from top floor to bottom floor, remembering how Papyrus dashed out the front door, joyfully squealing, "I'm going to catch the human, just you watch me Sans!". I saw the cape in the snow, lightly covered in dust, as I walked over to the empty patch next to the water.  
I walked inside, brushes the snow off of my slippers, kind of an impulse thing that Papyrus shoved into me, and slowly crawled up the stairs, lazy like.  
I walked across the hall, and entered my room, leaning on the door as I drowsily slid in.  
"I thought..." I said out loud to myself, laying across my bed, "that this was the one, that the human would've been satisfied with saving everyone, that just because he could, he wouldn't."  
I buried my face in my hands, and tears trickled down my hands, as I quietly sobbed to myself, knowing that Papyrus, Undyne, everyone, would be dusted.  
I heard the squeak of the front door, and the pounding of boots at the front door.  
"Sans?" I heard Papyrus call throughout the house. "Are you here?"  
I quickly dried my eyes, and straightened myself out, as in slouch over the side of the bed, and look extremely tired.  
"Yeah Paps, I'm up here"  
A few quick footfalls up the stairs, and a burst through the door was still enough to surprise me.  
"Sans, what are you doing? we're supposed to be on the surface!" He scolded me, I didn't care.  
"Just gettin' my things bro" I yawned back.  
"Well hurry!" He said, tapping his non existent watch on his wrist. He was about to walk out the door, when he said, "Pick up your sock"  
"But, I choose not toe" I said, chuckling at my own pun.  
"SAAANS!" He screamed as he slammed the door. I laid back on my bed, and thought,  
"There must be something I can do"  
____________________________________________________________________________

"Trojan, your time has come" The scribbled voice said.  
"They need you"


	2. Endtale-Chapter 2

"Trojan, wake up" The messy voice repeated.  
"Trojan, wake up" The voice seemed to steam with annoyance, I closed my eye sockets tighter.  
"TROJAN!" My eyes jolted open, and my left eye socket was burning with pain.  
"Oh-my eye!" I screamed out, only to have it muffled and blurbed, because I found myself in some sort of liquid.  
A dreaded drowning feeling began to overtake me, I pounded at the glass of the little canister I'm in.  
A steaming noise began to seep from the outside, and the case quickly opened, the liquids pushed me out, and I landed flat on my face.  
"Oh, wha-what happened" I slowly rubbed my forehead, and led my head down to my left temple, and felt a tiny cavern of a crack. It branched off into my mouth, and my left eye, making it hurt to touch.  
I slowly rose to my feet, and found myself dressed in some sort of green cloth, draped from the neck down. "Where, am-I" The question swirled in my head, as I looked through the laboratory, my own world seemed turned upside down.  
As if it wasn't weird enough, black and white fissures began to spark in front of me, I took an involuntary step back, as it turned into what looked to be some sort of figure.  
"Trojan, your brother calls to you" It meekly echoed through the static.  
"G-gaster?" I began to walk towards him, my hand leading to him, but before I could touch him, he pulled away.  
"I'm... nothing now, Trojan" He whispered to the floor, "Not the Gaster you knew"  
Before I could even speak, he pointed to a closet like room, and disappeared, with a painful grin on his face.  
I stood for a moment, drinking in my surroundings, and more or less the fluids caught in my teeth.  
I slowly walked towards the room, cautions that I wouldn't get another surprise.  
"I'm trying to... remember" I said to thin air, or Gaster... or myself, I'm not sure.  
I opened the door with the push of a red button next to the door, and saw that the room is about as small as it looks.  
I slowly walked in, checking the corners, but as soon as I entered, the door slid to a speedy close.  
I pounded furiously on the door, but my boney fists were no match for the steel door.  
Immediately, something scanned me, I put my back up to the door, and looked cautiously at the device.  
"Trojan, identified" A droning female voice announced.  
The wall directly in front of the door switched panels, and much to my shock, revealed a very large sword, with a few bones designing the hilt, and the center of the blade, but the most surprising cosmetic, was the slightly growling heart at the hilt at the blade.  
I grabbed the sword, and for a weapon that seemed to weigh 200 pounds, it was much lighter, but still took effort to pick it up, but not enough to tire myself.  
A change of clothes also hung on the panel, a long black trench coat, a filthy brown t-shirt, and black shorts that only reached to the top of my knees.  
I put them on, anything is better than the rags I was wearing now.  
I slipped them on, and exited the room. As soon as I found the hallway, I found eroded walls, and screens hanging by their wires.  
*Gurgle, gurgle. Something was behind me, and it dripped blank white goo.  
I quickly turned around, my blade drawn, to find some sort of... dog? I mean, it had ears, and it was on all fours, but it was huge, and it had a giant hole in its face.  
*Pant, pant. It bowed its head down, and I petted and scratched behind its ears, finding no reason to destroy such an innocent creature.  
*Whistle, "C'mere boy!" A timid female voice filled the room, breaking the silence, the dog-thing immediately darted towards the voice.  
"Good boy!" The person came into view, she was some sort of small dinosaur, in a lab coat.  
She turned, saw me, and dropped the can of dog food she was carrying, leaving the dog-thing to lick it up from the ground.  
"You wer-weren't supposed to w-wake up" She said, shying away from the light, into the shadows.  
"Why not?" I asked, stepping towards her.  
"I-I-I, don't know, there was j-just some sort of d-database, explaining that you w-were a-an, an experiment"  
I looked at the ground, and sighed, "I know"


	3. EndTale-Chapter 3

The little scientist timidly slid back into the damp hallway, until I asked her a question.  
"What's your name?" I confidently smiled.  
"Alphys" She answered, still scared.  
"Alright Alphys" I clapped my hands together, she jumped back from the noise.  
"Do you know why I woke up, and why now?"  
She bit her bottom lip with her overbite teeth, seeming to hold inside something.  
"I just- I hoped that..." She suddenly burst into tears, sitting on the floor, curling her tail around her body like a little blanket.  
I slowly kneeled down toward her, and pulled a rag sitting on the desk next to me, and handed it to her, reassuring her, "It's okay, just breath, calm down" After repeating those words a few times, she calmed herself down to sniffles and occasional hiccups.  
I moved my arms to the wall she was leaning against, and sat down next to her, thinking about whether I should try asking her a question again.  
"I-I'm really sorry" She trickled the words out, using the rag to wipe her face off.  
"It's just that, I've been-" I interrupted her with some more comforting words, like,  
"Don't sweat it, it's pretty intense being down here all by yourself, with these, uh, things"   
I petted the dog-thing again. Alphys took one look at it, and stuffed her face in the rag, mumbling words between whatever more tears she could cry.  
I stopped talking after that.  
I sat next to her for a while, until I eventually closed my eyes, exhausted, even though I seemed to be sleeping for a while before, oh well.  
"Um, eh, Tr-Trojan?" Alphys' voice woke me up, I was still leaning on the wall, with the sword at my side.   
I slowly rubbed my eyes, and saw a blurry Alphys standing in front of me, feet pointing at each other, and her arms clasped in front of her.  
"Uh, I'm really sorry, I can help you o-out now"   
"Oh, uh, thanks Alphys" I said in a drowsy voice, picking up my sword as I stood up.  
"That's, uh, a really big sword, it reminds me of a-anime" She chuckled the words out, covering her face from embarrassment.  
"Um, what's anime?" She gasped in horror after she heard these words, and quickly gave me a full blown answer about, babbling about cat people, and mind controlling kisses- wait what! That's ridiculous!  
"Uh, that's pretty cool" I said after the five minute-did-not-take-a-breath-explanation.  
"Yeah, I love anime" That's the twentieth time she's said that, I've been counting.  
"Um, back to the original question, what's happened?" Her face went from shining to pale.  
____________________________________________________________________________

She explained everything, how the child that broke the barrier, suddenly began killing everyone, and has wrecked havoc across the entire earth, destroying human, and monster kind, which no explanation whatsoever.  
"Are there any survivors?" I desperately asked.  
"Yeah, but most are bandits, the only ones I know who aren't bandits are my fri-friends"  
She stuttered nervously when she said friends.  
"I'm going to go up there" I said, looking up at the ceiling  
Alphys looked she might try to stop me, but she didn't, she just showed me to the elevator.  
"Thanks, for everything" I said, sheathing my sword on my back. She just nodded, and waved.  
I pushed the button, and ascended.


	4. EndTale-Chapter 4

As I rose through the building in the elevator, I began pondering questions about the outside, and how I should handle the situation.  
My worrying swaddled me like a cold, wet blanket, sending me into shivers, and quick breaths.  
The elevator halted with a jolt, and I braced my knees to keep myself from tipping.  
The door tried to open, but they haven't moved in a while, identifiable from the rust spots covering the mechanical sliding hinges to the side.  
It tried to move, but it continued to grind over the rust. I stuck my blade in between the barely opened door, and began to use it as leverage.  
I grunted in exhaustion as I continued to force it open. The rust began to chip off, and the door finally budged, it opened with a few screeches of metal.  
I rushed out, for fear of getting trapped again, and sheathed my sword on my back, but the long and huge sword made it difficult to just slide the weapon in, but I managed.  
I looked up, and saw a red sky, smoke in the distance, and a disturbingly bombed out building all around me, with toppled over desks, missing walls, and wreckage everywhere.  
The type of place I was in was extremely hot, most likely from the boiling lava down below, but I didn't bother to take off my jacket, knowing I'll be out of this place soon enough.  
I turned to my right to see a malfunctioning moving staircase, and to my right, another door, but useless, considering I could just go through the many opening in the structure.  
I slowly stepped out of the building, seeing as long as I don't have an objective, there's no where to rush to.  
Once I was at least one-hundred yards from the building, walking on charred ground, and walking over the occasional slits of lava leaking through the floor, then I heard ground break behind me.  
I whirled around, battle ready, and sword drawn, though I wasn't sure how I got it out of my sheath so quickly.  
I looked around, but saw nothing, I was going to turn back around, until a light voice stopped me.  
"Howdy!" I looked down, to see a tiny flower, w face imprinted on the middle, it was smiling, and bobbing around on its stem.  
"Uh, hi?" I was still confused, flowers couldn't talk... right?  
"Oh, no need to be worried silly" It gave me a cute wink. "I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower"  
How creative. "Hi Flowey" I smiled and waved, there was no reason to be mean to the little guy, it was just introducing itself. I sheathed my sword back into position with some difficulty.  
"Wow! That's a big sword" It's eyes sparked as he admired the immense blade, that he could, only see the hilt of currently, the rest being behind my back. "Where did ya' get such cool stuff?"  
It bobbed on his stem excitedly. I didn't know how to answer it without hurting its feelings.  
"It's kinda complicated" I explained, knowing that's was the lamest answer ever.  
"Oh, if you wanna keep things to yourself, that's fine!" It gave me a pleasant smile as it tipped his head to the side, how nice!  
"Anyways, I know pretty much everyone around here, but you must be new, cuz' I'm friends with everyone!" It seemed to chuckle at its own sentence. "Seems like someone needs to teach you how things work around here" It smiled when it began explaining, I listened patiently.  
"... Your SOUL is what keeps you alive, so don't let it get hurt!" I kinda already knew that.  
He began explaining what's happened in the world, pretty much the same story Alphys gave me, but I didn't want to interrupt it, it was being so nice, maybe I should call it, he, seems more appropriate.  
"... Little white... Friendliness pellets!" He exclaimed energetically.  
"Go ahead, get as many as you can!" He flung the white pellets at me, I instinctively dodged them.


	5. EndTale Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo, making up a story, hope you peeps like it!

"Hey, uh, you missed them" It said with a cheeky grin, my smile turned to a worried look.  
"Oh, don't worry silly, they won't hurt!" It was still smiling, but the more I stared into it, the more I saw something evil.  
"Are you sure those are friendliness pellets?" I was desperately hoping there was some mistake as I scratched the back of my head, and outstretched my arm, as if I could help it in someway.  
It gave a deep sigh, closed it's eyes, slouched over it's stem, and turned away from me.  
I slowly walked closer to it, lowering my head to level with the tiny flower, and said,  
"Hey, you might've made a little mistake, its not like they would've hurt me much"  
The flower looked back up at me, but this time, a menacing smile was pasted on instead, I straightened up and took a few shaky steps back.  
"Don't give me your worthless pity!" A few vines popped out of the ground next to it, and they slithered towards me.  
I pulled out my sword with extreme prejudice, leveling it at my side.  
"You don't want to do this, Flowey" The burning feeling in my left eye was back, but I ignored the pain.  
"Oh, but I do, I wanna see how much fun I can have, even if I can't go back" The flower cackled as the vines whipped up towards the air, and leafy scales started to cover them.  
A vine charged me, aiming for my chest, I parried it, side side stepping to avoid the next vine.  
"Knows how to fight I see" It smiled when more vines were released from the earth.  
I continued to block the oncoming vegetation, cutting off the tips, making them almost harmless.  
Another whipped around, but I deflected it, giving another vine a chance to wrap around me, which it did in an instant.  
The vine brought me closer to the flower making me almost touch the ground.  
"You're a really good fighter!" It gave me another innocent looking grin.   
"I'm sure to have fun with you!"  
I do not enjoy being someone's puppet, they're thing to mess around with.  
The rage I felt seemed to fuel my burning eye, making the pain excruciating, but I could feel more power running through me.  
"You really remind me of that smiley trash bag" I could hear the flower speak, in between the screams of pain, and Flowey's laughter.  
"I could feel something form behind me, it was humming of energy, the flower didn't notice it, but I could hear it breathing, as it hovered over the vines covering my back.  
The burning eye somehow began to hurt me more than I could though it ever could, and I screamed from the hellish pain.  
I suddenly heard the humming become a wave of energy, the flower seemed to notice it as it loosened its grip on me, turning its head upwards.  
A beam suddenly crashed down on the tiny flower, I could barely see it through the aurora of pure destruction.  
The blast of red stopped, and I could see something coming out of my eye with the corner of my other one.  
It was a pure red flame, I could feel it bleeding of power, I grasped it in pain, groaning, hoping the unending pain, would end.  
The flower was gone, and the vines around me went with it.  
I looked up, and saw what used such power against the tiny plant. It was, a... head, or monster of some sort, floating above, the same red flam, leaking from its nostrils and mouth.  
It lowered down to me, and tilted its head, allowing me to use it for balance as I got up.  
"The burning pain died out, and I slowly lifted from the ground, petting the giant weapon as I got up.  
"Thanks" I said, as soon as I got up, it didn't respond, but simply turned to dust.  
I would've try to do something to bring it back, but I had a feeling I could just summon it again if I wanted to.  
I looked over the landscape, trying to find an exit, than suddenly, I saw one!   
It led out of the lava landscape, and I entered into an aqua blue hallway, with a giant, broken, digital sign, that said, "WE[ H//l-nd. Weird.  
I continued walking through the hallway, and turned left onto the corner, making sure there were no more interruptions from murderous flowers.  
I found a beautiful landscape, full of light blue, glowing flowers, and tall grass of the same color.  
I brushed my hand up against one of the flowers, only to have a voice shock me out of awe.  
"No, I haven't seen Alphys lately" A, um, chatter, hyper voice squeaked out of the flower.  
I stepped over to the next one, and listened,  
"Just, tell me if you see her, see ya punk!" A rough female voice echoed out of the flower.  
"Hey, you!" A voice yelled through the room, but it wasn't from a flower.  
I quickly darted my attention to the sound that it resonated from, and saw a fish like woman, carrying a light blue spear, rusted metal covering one of her arms, and wearing a dirty tank top, her red hair flowed from the slight breeze.  
"Yeah you" She snarled, pointing her finger aggressively.


End file.
